


downtown in a thick crowd, but it's just you that my mind is on

by montecarlos



Category: Motorcycling RPF
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25556461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montecarlos/pseuds/montecarlos
Summary: As if things couldn’t get any worse, Maverick thinks. Tom is standing on the other side of the barrier, his handsome face half covered by a mask that matches the one Fabio has been wearing. He didn’t even know that Tom was going to be here - he hadn’t been at the first race, and his boyfriend hadn’t said anything about him turning up at this round.Maverick gets jealous of Fabio's relationship with Tom.
Relationships: Fabio Quartararo/Maverick Viñales
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	downtown in a thick crowd, but it's just you that my mind is on

**Author's Note:**

> So again, I have no fucking idea what the fuck this is - it lowkey came to me yesterday after the race. I noticed that Maverick was a sad angry little marshmellow and I got talking with friends, and we reasoned that maybe it was because Tom was there lmao. The story is set after the race yesterday. I really wanted jealous Maverick and well, the porn just kind of happened after that. Title from Should've Been Us by Tori Kelly. Enjoy!

Maverick pulls into parc ferme, and he knows that he should be happy with his second position - it’s another solid twenty points towards his tally for the championship, but he isn’t. He fucked up again in the exact same place two weeks prior and if it wasn’t for Franky and Pecco’s mechanical failures in the latter stages, he’s not sure that he would even be in the podium. Tugging off his helmet with heavy hands, he pushes a hand through his sweaty hair, accepting the light congratulations from his team. Out of the corner of his eye, he spots Fabio celebrating with the two mechanics that he’s selected to join him in the pen, his triumphant screams even more pronounced by the lack of crowd. He rushes over to the side where a familiar figure stands.   
  
_As if things couldn’t get any worse_ , Maverick thinks. Tom is standing on the other side of the barrier, his handsome face half covered by a mask that matches the one Fabio has been wearing. He didn’t even know that Tom was going to be here - he hadn’t been at the first race, and his boyfriend hadn’t said anything about him turning up at this round. Fabio seizes Tom into a warm hug, his gloves slapping the slightly shorter man on the shoulders as their excited screams hang in the air. Maverick can only watch on, the anger cutting him deep in the chest. Fabio finally pulls himself away from Tom a few moments later, the pair of them speaking in rapid-fire French and Maverick _hates_ it. It’s another reminder of the bond between Tom and Fabio that he has no hope of ever breaking. Tom is a piece of home to Fabio, and Maverick knows that. However, it doesn’t stop him having a bitter taste in the back of his mouth at their familiar banter and the easiness that comes between them.   
  
The knot in the bottom of his stomach doesn’t ease at all as Valentino collects Fabio into his arms. The two men converse in Italian as Fabio beams widely at the taller man, Valentino’s gloved fingers framing his face. Maverick takes a drink from his bottle as he tries not to stare at the two men in front of him, half focusing on what his mechanic is saying to him.   
  
“Congratulations, Maverick,” Valentino’s voice cuts through his conversation and he pastes on a small smile as Valentino envelopes him in a hug.   
  
Maverick is still a little pissed off that Valentino held him up, allowing Fabio to ride off with no competition but they’ve always had a respectful relationship. He accepts the hug, gently patting the Italian on the back for a few moments before he pulls away, taking another drink from his water bottle, his attention once more on the blonde man in front of him. Fabio finally catches his eye and all but bounces over to the Spaniard, collecting him into a hug. Maverick can’t help but stiffen at the blonde’s touch, his body not melting against Fabio’s as Tom and Valentino did. He can tell that Fabio can sense his mood as the younger rider pulls away, his hand lingering on Maverick’s shoulder for a few seconds longer, his hazel eyes filled with questions.   
  
Thankfully for Maverick, he’s spared from answering any of the questions as they are coaxed over to the podium by one of the Dorna aides, kitted out in a full visor and facemask combo. They climb the steps to the podium and Maverick leans against one of the chairs, taking another drink from his bottle. He can feel Fabio’s gaze on him, but he looks forward, focusing on the white walls of the cool-down room, only half listening to Valentino’s conversation with Fabio. It’s something inane about the conditions outside, about how the tyres held up - when he’s cut off by the announcer ushering him towards the open door. Maverick stands up in preparation for his own entrance, but as he passes by Fabio, he’s stopped by the younger man. Fabio’s hand curls around his bicep.   
  
“Mack,” He says softly, his eyes slowly searching Maverick’s gaze. “What’s wrong?”   
  
“Fabio-” Maverick’s response is cut off by the announcer calling out his name, one of the aides popping their head around the door to usher him forward to the podium. He pastes on a smile as he shrugs Fabio’s hand off his shoulder. But as he steps out on the balcony, enveloped in the cheers of his team, he can feel hazel eyes burning into his back.   
  
Fabio follows him out onto the podium and Maverick can see the mask - not the black one that currently decorates his face - but the one that Fabio wears sometimes. He’s ecstatic to be on the podium, but it’s clear to Maverick from the stiff shoulders that something is clearly bothering him. He glances down from the balcony to see the team cheering them all on, but he soon finds Tom in the crowd, the younger man is still holding Fabio’s gloves that were presumably handed to him after the race, clutching them to his chest as though they were precious gold. He can’t stop his mind wandering. When he and Fabio got together, Fabio had told him about the close bond he had with Tom - that they were best friends since they were about six years old. There wasn’t anything that Fabio didn’t tell him - everything that Fabio went through, Tom knew about it within seconds, including the first time they had sex.   
  
(Maverick was trying to be polite but he had seen the texts that Fabio had sent whilst the younger man went to clean up - they were in French, but Maverick knows his own name and he’s seen Moulin Rouge enough to get what Fabio is saying.)   
  
Fabio had even called Tom on Facetime two weeks ago to show off the race trophy, the two of them speaking excitedly in French for a good hour. Maverick is glad that Fabio has such a loyal friend - and he knows that Tom would go to the end of the earth for Fabio and vice versa, but sometimes he feels like Tom is Fabio’s boyfriend and not him. Maverick pushes the thoughts away as the French national anthem fades away into the background. He pastes on a smile as the champagne sprays and the cheers ring out. Valentino manages to get him square in the face when he’s distracted for a moment by Fabio leaning over the railing, presumably to spray Tom with his own bottle. The cava stings his eyes as he watches Fabio’s wide smile.   
  


* * *

  
Maverick breathes a sigh of relief as he sinks onto his couch. He hates post-race media duties with a passion so he’s thankful to be alone in his own motorhome. He leans his head back against the couch, his mind once again drifting to Fabio and Tom - he’s sure that they’ll be together in Fabio’s motorhome, Tom probably helping Fabio out of his sweaty race leathers, fingers slowly tugging down his zip -   
  
Maverick grits his teeth, shaking his head as though to dispel the image. Fabio wouldn’t do that to him. Tom is nothing more than a friend. Fabio’s told him before, that Tom is straight and they’ve never even kissed - but there’s still that little tiny shred of doubt that won’t go away. The tiredness is beginning to eat away at him and he knows that he should get out of his race leathers, but he doesn’t want to move from his position. Sighing heavily, Maverick feels his eyes slowly slide shut and the thoughts of Fabio and Tom follow him into his dreams.   
  
He wakes up what feels like a few moments later to a heavy knock at the door. Furrowing his brow, he glances at his watch - it’s a little after six and he’s been asleep about an hour. Another knock sounds at the door, this one is particularly impatient, and Maverick slowly pulls himself off the couch and over to the door. Wrenching it open, he feels his heart skip a beat at the sight of the younger man on the other side. Fabio stands on the doorstep, dressed in the soft grey hoodie that Maverick likes the most, his hair mussed and sweaty.   
  
“Fabio-” Maverick begins thickly, the words getting stuck on his tongue.   
  
“Can I come in?” Fabio cuts him off, his tone slightly guarded.   
  
Maverick allows the younger man in silently, allowing Fabio to brush past, the scent of his expensive cologne hangs in the air.   
  
“What’s going on with you?” Fabio rounds on him before the door is even closed. His eyes are darker than usual, and his mouth is pulled into a tight line. “Why have you been ignoring me?”   
  
“Fabio-”   
  
“You were all over me last week!” Fabio snarls, his cheeks turning red. “What’s different this time? We promised each other that whatever happens on track stays there! You didn’t even seem that happy about my win, Mack,”   
  
“Well, Tom was happy enough for the both of you wasn’t he?” Maverick finally finds his voice, the anger slowly rising to the surface.   
  
“Is this what this is about?” Fabio snaps back in retaliation. “He’s my best friend and nothing more! He always comes to my races, he’s always supported me-”   
  
Maverick scoffs. “Yeah, I wonder why that is, Fabs,”   
  
“What are you trying to say?” Fabio’s voice is low and dangerous, the French twang now unmistakeable despite the fact they’re arguing in Spanish. “There’s nothing going on between us and you know that-”   
  
“You were all over him Fabio!” Maverick snarls. “It feels like there’s three people in this relationship - me, you and _him_ , maybe you should go-”   
  
“Maybe I should go and do what? Go and fuck him? Go back to my motorhome and let him fuck me the way you fuck me? Let him make me fall apart? Imagine me saying his name instead of yours-” The last words die on his lips as Maverick surges forward, his lips closing over Fabio’s own.   
  
The kiss is hard and rough, Maverick’s teeth biting down hard on Fabio’s lip. The younger man groans at the sensation and his mouth opens up to Maverick, the metallic taste of Fabio’s blood on the tip of his tongue. Fabio moans, his hands fisting into the front of Maverick’s leathers pulling them closer together as he allows Maverick to pour all of his anger and frustration out into the long, hungry kiss. He can feel his half- hard cock rubbing against his leathers, the thick material chafing against his thighs as he rubs himself against Fabio, the younger man’s fingers slowly easing down the zip at the collar of his leathers.   
  
“Mack,” Fabio murmurs thickly, the sound of the zip slowly being drawn down mixing with their shallow, hurried breaths.   
  
Maverick bites down on the Frenchman’s tongue - he knows that he’s doing it on purpose - his lips slowly pulling away from Fabio’s lips to dance down his neck. Fabio gasps at the sensation of Maverick’s tongue tracing over his sweaty skin. Maverick smirks for a second, enough time for his name to slip between Fabio’s lips again, before he bites down on the pale golden skin, hard enough to bruise. Fabio stiffens at the contact, his fingers pausing on the zip of Maverick’s leathers.   
  
“Now everyone will know who you belong to,” Maverick whispers, his eyes dark and hungry. “You’ll have to walk around for days with bruises on your neck, and you’ll get hard just thinking about the fact that I was the one who gave them to you,”   
  
Fabio’s swollen lips part into a half sigh at the words, his eyes are closed and his head tipped back as Maverick sucks another bruise into his skin. Maverick’s tongue slowly brushes over the marks that are beginning to show on Fabio’s pale skin, his hand moving to pop the button of Fabio’s jeans open. His hand moves slowly underneath Fabio’s underwear and he’s rewarded with another low gasp of his name when he takes Fabio’s hard leaking cock in his hand.   
  
“ _Mack_ , oh god,”   
  
“What’s the magic word?”   
  
“Please, _please_ touch me,” Fabio begs, his lip caught between his teeth. “Please,”   
  
Maverick smiles at the younger man completely coming apart underneath him, his eyes are still closed, the bruise on his neck becoming more and more apparent against his pale skin. He leans in, pressing another kiss against the bruise. “And why should I do that? Wouldn’t you rather it was Tom doing this to you?” He lets his finger slowly brush over the tip of Fabio’s leaking cock. “Rather call out his name instead of mine?”   
  
“No, no,” Fabio murmurs out, shaking his head. “Just _you_ , it’s always been you. I want you to touch me,” He lets out another cry as Maverick slowly begins to tug on his dick. “Oh god, _Maverick_ ,”   
  
“I love it when you say my name, amado,” Maverick purrs against his boyfriend’s ear, smirking as he watches Fabio come apart under his hands. “You’re so beautiful,”   
  
He can feel the sticky pre-come slowly begin to leak down his fist as he quickens his movements, his finger swiping over the slit as Fabio bucks into his hand. Maverick’s hand fists into Fabio’s short hair, tugging on the slightly longer strands of thick blonde on the top, eliciting another groan from the Frenchman, as he picks up the pace. “So fucking beautiful when you come apart like this,”   
  
“M-Maverick, please,” Fabio bites down on his lip, arching further into the Spaniard’s touch.   
  
“If I could, I’d keep you like this all the time,” Maverick rubs back and forth, his movements becoming more hurried. Feeling the stickiness against his fingers, he knows that Fabio is close. He can see it in the arch of his back, his groans more pronounced, his fingers still caught on Maverick’s leathers, fingernails gripping into the rough material.   
  
“Mack, I’m-”   
  
“You’re not allowed to come until I say so,” Maverick cuts him off, his rhythm unchanging.   
  
Fabio’s eyes snap open. “Please, I’m so close,”   
  
“I think you need to work for it, Fabio,” Maverick purrs back, his fingers tugging harder on Fabio’s hair. “I want you to beg for it,”   
  
“Please let me come,” Fabio fixes his eyes on his boyfriend, his entire body shuddering as the waves of pleasure roll off him. “ _P-please,_ I need to _-”_ _  
_ _  
_ Maverick cuts him off. “Who do you belong to?”   
  
“You, only you, Maverick, fuck- please, I’m going to,” Fabio’s words are garbled by this point, his chest rising and falling as he fights the urge to give in. “Please, it’s only ever been you-” He thrusts against Maverick’s hand. “ _Please,_ ”   
  
“Come for me, amado,” Maverick whispers.   
  
Fabio finally lets the orgasm take over, his back arching as he calls out Maverick’s name into the silence.   
  
Maverick smiles at the sensation of Fabio’s white-hot come against his skin, the sound of his own name in Fabio’s dulcet tones ringing in his ear as he leans in to press a gentle, tender kiss against the blossoming bruises on Fabio’s neck. The younger man pants against him, slowly coming down from his high, surveying Maverick with dark glassy eyes and swollen lips. The two men are silent for a moment, the only sound is that of their heavy breathing.   
  
Fabio recovers after a few moments, pulling his phone from the pocket of his hoodie with shaking fingers. Maverick watches his boyfriend carefully as he types out a quick text and then locks his screen, tucking it out of sight again.   
  
“I was texting Tom-” He begins, licking his lips. “To let him know that I’m staying here tonight,”   
  
Maverick raises an eyebrow as Fabio closes the gap between them again, his fingers finding the zip of his leathers once more. “I think I need to repay the favour,” The Frenchman purrs. “If you’re up for round two?”   
  
Maverick can only grin widely as Fabio claims his lips for his own. “I love you,” He murmurs against them, Fabio’s hands slowly pushing his leathers away from his shoulders insistently. 

“I love you too,” Fabio replies. “Now, let's take this to the bedroom,” He grins widely, showing off the wide gap-toothed smile that Maverick adores.   
  
And well, Maverick isn’t going to turn down _that_ offer. 


End file.
